This invention relates to a towable non-self-propelled, non-airtight underwater kite which can support a person and which can be towed behind a powered vessel at a comfortable speed and where the person can adjust the rise and fall of the kite.
Underwater towed dragged devices such as underwater kites are known and are towed behind a powered vessel such as a boat. These kites are equipped with fish finders, sonar, acoustic fathometers and the like. These known kites are not manned and function to collect scientific or commercial information from the various devices on the kite and to relay this information to the boat via a cable.
For some situations, a scuba diver is required to visually inspect underwater areas. This can include observation of coral reefs for degradation, and the spread of parasites on a reef. Expensive self-propelled mini submarines are known but these are prohibitively expensive for general use. Submarines also require a high degree of training by users.
Submarines which are self-propelled but non-airtight are also known. In these devices, a person is fitted with a scuba tank, or the submarine has an onboard air system and the submarine is propelled by battery power. Again, this type of submarine is too expensive for normal general use.
Glass bottom boats are well-known and are widely used as a recreation vehicle. However, the glass bottom boats are not suitable when the water depth varies, as resolution loss occurs with an increase in water depth.
A self-propelled pulling device is known where a scuba diver holds on the device to be propelled by it. However, these devices have a fairly limited propelling time and it is difficult to maintain a constant depth over a period of time.
EP 246853 describes a towed underwater sledge which is not water-tight, but which has a lowermost floor pan on which a person is supported. An upright post is positioned between the persons legs to act as a thigh grip post.
Australian patent 270880 describes a non-powered vessel adapted to be towed underwater and includes a streamlined water-tight hull which is capable of carrying within it at least one person in a lying or sitting position.
The present invention is directed to a towable and therefore not self-propelled underwater kite which is non-airtight and on which a person can lie in a substantially horizontal position and where the kite is provided with a steering means, such as a foot operated steering means, to allow the kite to rise and fall while being towed in a desired manner.
It is an object of the invention to provide an underwater kite or underwater towed device which is manned and which may overcome at least part of the abovementioned disadvantages or provide the public with a useful or commercial choice.
In one form, there is provided a towable, non-self-propelled, non-airtight, manned underwater kite which has a main frame which is sized to support a person in a horizontal position, the main frame comprising a pair of spaced apart longitudinal parallel support members and a transverse belt provided between the members for supporting a person lying in a substantially horizontal position between the members, the kite further comprising a front canopy which is in front of the person""s head to deflect water away from the person""s head, and foot operated elevator steering means adjacent a rear portion of the main frame, which allows the rise and fall of the kite to be controlled.
In a broader form, the invention resides in a towable, non-self-propelled, non-airtight, manned underwater kite which has a main frame which is sized to support a person in a horizontal position, a front canopy which is in front of the persons head and which deflects water away from the persons head, and foot operated elevators, which allow the rise and fall of the kite to be controlled. The elevators can change the angle of attack on the front canopy (leading edge) which in turn drives the kite downward and upward.
The underwater kite is towed by a surface vessel such as a powered dinghy, tug and the like. A suitable rope or cable is used to tow the kite behind the surface vessel. The distance between the kite and the surface vessel can vary to suit but is typically between 30 to 100 m.
The kite has a main frame which is sized to allow a person to be supported thereby in a substantially horizontal position. The frame may be substantially planar and can comprise a pair of spaced apart longitudinal parallel support members, for instance tubes, with the person able to be positioned between the parallel support members. The parallel support members may have a length of between 1.5 to 3 m and a typical length is approximately 2 m. The main frame is typically made from non-corrosive materials which can include plastic pipes.
The kite has a front canopy which is in front of the person""s head when the person lies in or on the kite. The front canopy functions to deflect water away from the person""s head and can also function as a leading edge as in the wing of a kite which is angle dependent for direction (up or down) of the kite. The person typically wears a face mask and when being towed through water, the canopy functions to reduce the force of water pushing up against the person""s head or face. The canopy typically extends across the main frame and is preferably the leading part of the kite. The canopy may be formed from transparent material to allow a person to see through the canopy and in front of the kite.
The kite has foot operated elevators adjacent a rear portion of the main frame and which allows the rise and fall of the kite to be controlled. The foot operated elevators may include a pair of extending fins or vanes extending from each side of the main frame. The fins are typically pivotable and pivoting of the fins causes the kite to raise and lower in the water. The fins can be attached to a foot bar assembly which can be pushed by the person""s foot or feet in such a manner that the fins can be pivoted in either direction. The foot bar assembly may comprise spaced apart upper and lower bars whereby pushing of one bar causes the fins to pivot in one direction and pushing of the other bar causes the fins to pivot in the opposite direction. This arrangement is reliable and robust.
The main frame may include a transverse member to assist in supporting a person lying in the horizontal position. The transverse member typically extends across the main frame at about the chest to hip portion of the person. The transverse member may comprise a belt or other flexible sheet-like member on which the person can be supported. A number of spaced apart transverse members or belts may be provided if necessary and it is envisaged that a webbing or other support arrangement may also be used.
The kite may be provided with weights to adjust for the buoyancy. These weights may be fitted to the transverse member and, in one form, the transverse member is a weight belt which has the dual purpose in supporting the person and also providing weight to the kite.